Victorious
by Embittered Flower
Summary: Misa and Hikaru (Lisa and Rick) have always had more than their fair share of arguments. But after marriage, Misa learns to use her little-known talents to her advantage... (Takes place within the Japanese storyline)


**Disclaimer:** Macross and its characters are property of Shoji Kawamori and its co-creators. I don't own 'em and probably never will.

**Author's Note:** Although I've been a fan for years, this one-shot fanfic is my first in the Macross/Robotech universe. I finally decided to write this because I've always wanted to see what things were like for Hikaru and Misa after leaving the Earth on the Megaroad. Please read and review!

* * *

**Victorious  
By Embittered Flower**  
_Published January 15, 2005  
Revised January 27, 2005_

Admiral Misa Ichijyo glared at her husband with anger in her eyes. How many times have they fought like this? She had hoped that their bickering would cease after they had gotten married six months ago. After all, now that they held the leading roles on board the Megaroad-01, everyone expected them to present a united front. However, it was now obvious that that wasn't going to be the case.

"We don't need to change anything, Admiral!" Hikaru stood before her in her office, as bold and impudent as ever. "The patrol schedule looks fine!"

Misa threw the schedule down on her desk in frustration. "Fine?!" she exclaimed. "In case you've forgotten, Captain, we've got thousands of civilians on this ship too!"

But Hikaru stood there in silence, fidgeting as he stared at her. He suddenly looked less audacious than he did just a second ago. He seemed to be hesitant for some odd reason, as if he was actually thinking about what she was saying. Was it just her, or was she actually getting through that thick head of his?

She continued to emphasize her argument anyway. "We need more pilots patrolling for the Megaroad, and you're giving them all vacat – "

Before she could even finish her sentence, however, Hikaru lunged forward, pushed her against the wall, and urgently pressed his lips and body against hers.

"Hikaru - " she began confused, immediately forgetting her military protocol. Half of her still wanted to chew him out for disobeying her orders, but the other half couldn't help but focus on Hikaru's hand grazing her thigh. Still, she gathered all her willpower and managed to push him away. "Hikaru, what in the world…?" She looked up at him questioningly only to see that all the anger and resentment in his eyes had vanished. Instead, he stared at her intensely with passion and hunger.

"I'm sorry," he began, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "It's just that…" his voice was suddenly enticingly husky as he explained himself. "Well, you're already amazingly beautiful enough as it is, but there's this fire that appears in your eyes when you get upset and…"

Hikaru leaned in again. This time, he approached Misa slowly with tenderness, sweeping her hair behind her ear as he bent to kiss the side of her neck. Misa remained still, silently fighting to keep her composure.

"And then… it makes me forget that I was ever mad at you in the first place," he finished, nibbling on her skin.

Misa surrendered herself to him, savoring each blissful second that passed as their skin made contact. "Hikaru…" she whimpered.

Taking his name as an affirmative signal, Hikaru continued to kiss her and began to unbuckle his uniform. Abruptly, Misa's hands clamped down on his and stopped him. She wasn't going to let him win this time.

He pulled his face away from her. "What's wrong?"

Misa briskly walked back to her desk. "We're on duty, flyboy."

Hikaru groaned and threw up his hands. "Neither of us gets off duty until 1800, and every time I see you being so – I don't know – so authoritative, so commanding… it just makes me want to drag you back to bed and –"

Misa immediately held up her hand, silencing him while keeping her eyes on her desk. Hikaru's fantasy sounded more than inviting and would have gotten lost in it herself if she hadn't stopped him then.

"Fine." Hikaru gave up and saluted his wife bitterly. "I'll be off then, Admiral." He turned to open the door and leave when –

"Captain Ichijyo."

Hikaru turned around. Misa stood straight up and picked up her admiral's cap. "I'm assigning you a special mission," she said with mystery in her voice. Placing her cap atop her head, she continued. "You are to report to your quarters at 1600."

"But... I'm not off duty until 1800," Hikaru thought aloud.

"Oh, I know." Misa picked up a stack of paperwork from her desk and walked toward the door. She stopped when she reached Hikaru and flashed him a mischievous smile. "You'll still be working. But I'll be the one piloting instead."

Hikaru's jaw dropped, pleasantly surprised. It wasn't like Misa to be so flirtatious, but he absolutely loved how she saved this rare aspect of her otherwise serious personality for him and him alone.

"But, that is, of course..." Misa continued.

Hikaru turned to face her, but she was gone. He looked up, still taken aback, only to see her standing in the elevator down the hall.

"... If I receive a revision of the patrol schedule, Captain." Her green eyes glinted with seduction as the elevator's doors closed.

Still in shock, Hikaru's surprised face gave way to an expression of eager obedience. "Y - yes, ma'am," he affirmed to no one in particular.

And as Misa confidently strode back to the bridge, a small but victorious smile crept onto her face.

-End-


End file.
